One Better Day
by imsmL
Summary: Persahabatan yg pecah karena rasa yg menimbulkan pertengkaran hingga terbentuklah hubungan baru yang rumit. Gimana siwon yg bls dendam ke kyuhyun dan gmn nasib kibum dan sungmin?apa yg sebenarnya victoria lakukan!
1. Chapter 1

**One Better Day**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, angst

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin, Kibum

Warning : Genderswitch, gaje

UNLIKE DON'T READ!

ENJOY~

Terlihat ada 2 namja dan 1 yeoja yg sedang berbicara sengit, kata kata mereka terdengar cukup keras di karenakan mereka berbicara dengan volume yg keras dengan suasana yg mencekam. Bagaimana tidak 2 namja yg berada disana sedari tadi terus berteriak dan satu yeoja yg menangis terisak.

"KAU CHO KYUHYUN KAU JANGAN BICARA MACAM MACAM YA, AKU TAU KAU MENYUKAI YEOJA CHINGU KU TAPI TIDAK SEPERTI INI"

"APANYA YG BICARA MACAM MACAM KAU MEMANG BERSELINGKUH KAN DI BELAKANG VIC NOONA KAN! SUDAH JELAS ADA BUKTI JELAS INI KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA MENGELAK"

"CUKUP KYUHYUN…..HIKS….DAN KAU CHOI SIWON KAU MAU APA SEKARANG MEMBERI ALESAN APALAGI HAH….HIKS CUKUP SAMPAI SINI SAJA AKU MUAK DENGAN MU ANNYEONG!"

"PUAS KAU CHO KYUHYUN PUAS KAU MEMBUAT AKU KEHILANGAN YEOJA CHINGUKU!WALAU PUN KAU SEPUPU KU AKU TAK SEGAN MEMBALAS INI SEMUA SETELAH AKU MENYELESAIKAN STUDY KU DI NEWYORK!CAMKAN ITU"

Dan akhirnya ditempat itu yg tersisa hanya 1 namja yg bergemuruh dengan perasaannya, dia tidak tahu harus gimana, disisi lain iya senang karena yeoja yg dia cintai bisa putus dari sepupu bejatnya itu tetapi percuma saja setelah putus pun iya yakin dia tidak bisa mendapatkan yeoja itu dan lebih buruknya lagi hubungan dia bersama sepupunya yg dia sudah anggap kakanya sendiri itu memburuk. Karena sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya itu akhirnya bulir bulir bening itupun jatuh membahasi muka sendunya.

Di suatu perpustakaan Universitas terkenal seantero Korea 2 yeoja dan 1 namja yg terlihat asik membuat skripsi bersama dikarena kan mereka yg sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

3 sahabat yang sudah bersahabat sejak 4 tahun semenjak memasuki Universitas dengan kejurusan yg sama , mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun namja satu satunya dalam persahabatan tersebut dia satu satunya yg selalu memberikan masukan dan saran kepada kedua sahabatnya itu dia juga pun yg tertampan…kalian tahu kenapa karena memang iya satu satunya namja di persahabatan itu. Dia adalah penyuka PSP akut.

Dan yg kedua adalah Lee Sungmin yeoja cantik dengan paras sangat imut ceria mukanya terlihat seperti bocah berumur 15 tahun, sejujurnya sih umurnya sudah beranjak 21 tahun berbeda dengan anggota sahabat nya terakhir dia adalah Kim Kibum yeoja yg ceria namun terlihat dingin umurnya memang masih lebih muda dari Sungmin tapi hanya dia yg mempunya muka yeoja tulen dewasa dan mapan tak jarang banyak namja yg ingin menjadi kekasihnya namun sangatlah sulit.

"Kyuhnie…..ayooolah jangan bermain PSP mu terus gimana kau mau menyelesaikan Skripsi mu ini aduh kepalaku pusing selalu melihatmu mu seperti ini sudahlah aku ke kantin sebentar ya ingin membeli es krim" yeoja imut itu akhirnya meninggalkan meja perpusatakan yg sudah sangat bertakan karena tumpukan buku mereka

"ya Minnie kau mau kemana! Hish kau Kyu ayooolah kalau kau seperti ini kasian Minnie dia selalu pusing setiap melihat kau bermain PSP bodohmu itu" marah Kibum kepada namja yg sedari tadi memainkan PSP nya itu

"iya Kim Kibum sahabat dan yeoja dingin di kampus ini aku akan mematikan psp BODOH ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata BODOH itu "hey Kibum tau tidak si donghae itu terus menanyakanmu padaku dia ingin sekali mengajakmu kencan dia tampan loh masa kau tidak tertarik dengannya aku pikir dia sudah cinta mati padamu" goda Kyu pada Kibum

"KAU Kyuhyun cepatlah sudah kerjakan itu dan jangan menggodaku aku sudah bilang aku sama sekali tak menyukai namja itu dia bukan tipeku aku pikir dia hanya salah satu dari sejuta playboy di kampus ini mengerti!" sentak Kibum

"arraso tapi…..kalau sama aku gimana?aku kan bukan playboy kau mau kan?" setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu sontak muka Kibum memerah dan pada akhirnya Kibum pun pindah duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menepuk nepuk lengan Kyuhyun siapa pun yg melihatnya pasti akan merasa mereka pasangan yg sedang bercanda, seperti yeoja itu, yeoja yg baru kembali dari kantin sambil membawa es krim strawberry nya ia menatap sendu pada pemandangan di depannya.

"akhirnya aku mengetahui selama ini ternyata benar, sudah kuduga aku hanya mengganggu hubungan kalian saja ternyata selama ini akulah yg menjadi menganggu pabboya Sungmin kau hanya terlalu percaya diri kalau Kyu menyukaimu….mianhe hiks" dan akhirnya yeoja yg berniat ingin memasuki ruangan tersebut malah pergi meninggal pintu perpustakaan itu dan pergi ke suatu tempat lainnya.

_**TBc**_

_**Gimana ff ini bagus atau tidak kalau banyak yg merespon baik aku lanjutin nih ohiya siapa disini yg nonton SS4INA? Ayo bareng aku yuk aku nonton tgl 27 loh hehehe….**_

_**Aku butuh RnR ya kalo lebih dari 20 aku bakal lanjut nih FF gomawo**_

_**Salam hangat dari ku**_

_**LEE RIN**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ohiya makasih ya yang udah review dan baca, terus maaf ya kalo masih banyak salah soalnya aku author baru banget hehehe. Oh iya aku lagi galaw aku 4 kali ikut kuis tapi ga ada satupun yg menang huhuhu-_- eh iya maaf curhat!

**One Better Day**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, angst

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin, Kibum

Warning : Genderswitch, gaje

UNLIKE DON'T READ!

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last chap

"akhirnya aku mengetahui selama ini ternyata benar, sudah kuduga aku hanya mengganggu hubungan kalian saja ternyata selama ini akulah yg menjadi menganggu _pabboya _Sungmin kau hanya terlalu percaya diri kalau Kyu menyukaimu…._mianhe_ hiks" dan akhirnya _yeoja _yg berniat ingin memasuki ruangan tersebut malah pergi meninggal pintu perpustakaan itu dan pergi ke suatu tempat lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback On!

"khunnie _chagi_ aku akhrinya berhasil membuat mereka berdua bertengkar" bilang _yeoja_ kepada _namja_ di seberang telpon sana

"benarkah _chagi_ wah _chukae_ cepat susul aku kesini ya aku sudah sangat rindu padamu apa perlu aku jemput?" Tanya _namja _pada _yeoja_ yang sama tadi

"huaaaa aku pun merindukanmua oke baiklah aku tunggu ya _wo ai ni_" akhirnya sambungan telpon pun tertutup dengan senyum kemenangan dari kedua pasangan itu, sudah lama mereka melakukan rencana seperti ini. Tebak kenapa _yeoja _itu yang kita tahu bernama Victoria sudah sangat muak dengan kedua sepupu itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Karena apa bayangkan saja sedari 5 bulan setelah Vic dan Siwon berpacaran Vic merasa Siwon aneh dan sepupunya itu yg terlalu perhatian atau bisa dibilang super perhatian, padahal jelas jelas Vic itu pacarnya Siwon tapi saat Kyuhyun memberikan perhatian pada dia, Siwon tak pernah cemburu ataupun merasa risih ia malah bilang kalau Kyuhyun adalah sepupu dia yg bisa dipercaya dan tak mungkin mengkhianatinya, awalnya sih masih biasas tapi kelamaan perhatian mereka berdua berlebihan hingga akhirnya Vic pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tapi Kyuhyun selalu melarang nya putus dengan Siwon dan akhirnya tercetuslah untuk merencanakan itu semua

Flashback Off!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ yang baru kembali negeri Paman Sam tersebut melenggang dengan cepat kea rah campus tersebut, campus dimana ia dulunya ingin dimasukan kesana. Sampai akhirnya sebuah pertengkaran hebat membuat dia mengasingkan diri ke Negara lain. Dan akhirnya hari ini dia bisa meneruskan sekolah disini. Saat dia memasuki gedung tersebut memang sudah sedikit senja campus memang sudah hampir sengga dari hiruk piruk dua mahasiswa, namun memang niat awal dia hanya melihat-lihat calon sekolah nya untuk esok, ada sesosokmanusia yg sedari tadi membuatnya mengalihkan dari perhatian campus itu, seorang _yeoja _yang menangis sambil membawa dua es krim cup menuju ruang atas campus, akhirnya ia pun terpaksa untuk mengikuti _yeoja_ tersebut.

Siwon Pov

Mau kemana _yeoja _itu pergi kenapa ia menangis oh lihat lah mukanya sangat merah dengan pipi bulat seperti apel dan bibir itu merah seperti buah berry, _aigyoo _ bagaimana _yeoja _itu terlihat sangat sempurna oke aku akan mengikutinya. Eh dia mau kemana?untuk apa dia kea tap sekolah dan sekarang lihatlah dia benar benar sedang menangis oh apa yg harus aku lakukan sekarang.

Siwon Pov end

"kalau tidak ada yg makan es krim itu mending untuk ku saja aku sangat menyukai es krim loh" suara yg sedikit serang dan bass mengagetkan _yeoja _didepannya yg sedang menangis terisak

"kau?siapa kenapa kau mengikuti ku…..hiks…..ini ambilah cepat sebelum ini meleleh dan dibuang percuma" jawab _yeoja _itu tanpa membalikan badannya ia hanya membelakangi tangannya dan member es krim itu pada _namja _yang bertanya pada dia tadi

"ohiya aku Choi Siwon imnida aku murid pindahan dari Amerika dulu setelah SMA aku melanjutkan sekolah disana karena aku harus kembali lagi akhirnya aku melanjutkan disini lagi dan kau siapa?dan kenapa kau disini menangis?gadis cantik seperti mu tak baik sendirian disini" hibur Siwon sambil tersenyum dan mencoba menyetarakan posisi dia dengan _yeoja _itu –Sungmin

Taklama kemudia suasana kembali hening tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut keduanya hanya ada hembusan angin yg melewati diri mereka. Mereka kembali diam sambil memakan es krim mereka yg hampir meleleh.

"apakau tahu rasanya menyukai sahabatmu sendiri?dan bagaimana perasaan mu saat tahu orang yg selama ini kau sayangi ternyata memiliki perasaan kepada orang yg sama seperti mu" saat Sungmin mengatakan hal itu badan Siwon tersentak kaget! Kata kata itu seperti familiar di telinganya familiar di kehidupan aslinya dan tanpa pikir panjang tiba tiba ingatan itu kembali muncul di kepalanya. Saat ia sibuk memikirkan pikiran itu tanpa ia ketahui _yeoja _yg tadi sedang mengobrol bersamanya sudah pergi meniggalkan dia berdua dengan pikirannya yg masih saja membuat dia sedih membuat dia harus memilih dua kali antara _yeoja _yg ia sangat cintai atau sepupu laki lakinya yg sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya di Kediaman Cho

"appa kenapa dia kembali lagi kesini seharusnya dia sudah enyah dari kehidupan kota Seoul dia lebih pantas hidup sebagai buaya disana" bentak _namja_ itu-Kyuhyun kepada sepupunya –Siwon- yg sedang berada satu meja makan bersamanya

"sudah lah kau Kyu kau harus belajar memaafkan sodara mu itu jangan seperti ini kalian dahulu selalu akur dan tidak pernah bertengkar kenapa rasanya sekarang seperti orang yg benar benar saling memendamsih" Tanya Tuan Cho kepada satu anaknya dan satu keponakannya

"sudahlah appa aku muak! sepertinya teman temanku sudah menunggu di depan anyyeong" sentak Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan meja makan namun saat baru membuka knop pintu appanya memanggil dia kembali

"Kyuhyun ah karena Siwon satu campus dengan mu ajaklah dia bersama mu sepertinya dia sudah sedikit lupa dengan keadaan Seoul yg sekarang" oh tidak lihatlah sekarang muka Kyuhyun sudah seperti bak iblis yg kesal karena orang orang tidak menuruti pemerintahnya namun dengan paksa Siwon akhirnya ikut menebeng mobil bareng dengan sahabat Kyuhyun – Sungmin Kibum-. Dan setelah Kyuhyun dan Siwon masuk tiba tiba muka kaget dari seorang Lee Sungmin tiba tiba muncul bagaimana tidak ia bertemu dengan _namja _yang bertemu dengannya kemarin dan meminta es krimnya itu.

"Kau…."

_**TBc**_

_**Nah gimana chap ini kurang panjang atau gimana?ohiya aku sangat menerima kritik dan saran ya karena aku Author baru disini mhihihihi **_

_**Trus ada yg nanya disini pairnya siapa?aku sih KMS akut jadi aku tetep Kyumin kok okeokoe**_

_**LEERIN**_


End file.
